The Pirate King destiny
by Akishiina
Summary: Time travel fic i just changed my concept of this story so Im moving it to wattpad, sorry for troubles you can read it there with the same name
1. Chapter 1 Meet Raftel

**Prologue**

**Hello, I was so into one piece time travel fanfic, that i decided to create my own version of it. I'm sorry for all mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**Chapter is quite short, however, this is just an introduction into story so i think it can stay like that.**

**I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.**

* * *

**Meet Raftel, Spirit of the Last Island**

Blood ... so much blood. The rays of the setting sun illuminated the bloody coast of the island for the last time. The coast covered with the bodies of people fighting at his side, as well as those fighting on the opposite side. Red sea, red waves, red sky, red faces, red hands and red tears slowly flowing down the face of a young black-haired man. The man was sitting on one of the bodies looking at the bloody landscape. He slowly looked away, looking at the body below him.

_"ZAHAHAHAHAHA, Welcome to the last island of Strawhats! Here is the famous island, Raftel! Remember this view well, because this is where you all will die! Zahahahaha!_

"You didn't expect such ending huh?.. Blackbeard ... ?" the man whispered. He tried to get up, but his aching body refused to obey. He fell face down, adding a new red to his body. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale .. slowly, shaking body, foot by foot, arose. Staggering along the coast, he passed other bodies, known faces of friends, comrades, allies and enemies.

"We were so close," another lonely tears ran down his bloody cheek. "Friends, I'm sorry I failed, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you." The figure slowly headed deeper into the island, leaving behind shades of darker red. It took 2 hours of slow walking to get to the top of the island. The man stopped suddenly, looking at the ruins in front of him. They were the ruins of an ancient civilization and in the middle of was Poneglyph, and an unknown woman was sitting on it. Her long purple hair reached the ground and gently blew in the wind. She had a pale skin, her eyes closed and her face turned to the stars. When the man came closer, the woman lowered her head in his direction, but her eyes remained closed.

"Hello Monkey D. Luffy, new Pirate King, I am the spirit of the island and my name is Raftel. the woman whispered in a barely audible voice. "I watched the fight and felt the pain of every being on the island. I feel your current pain, despair and hatred for the world. She continued without opening her eyes. At that time, Luffy sat down on the ground with the last of his remains strength

"I don't want this title," he whispered, "I don't feel worthy of being a pirate king since I couldn't protect my loved ones and their dreams." Women jumped off the stone falling on like a feather in the wind.

"I see, hear and know everything that is happening in this world. I watched your journey, motivations, decisions you and your companions made. I was happy when you celebrated the winning of the fight and cried with you during the defeats. Finally, at the end, the world has become to be the cruel one, to you and your journey." another tears ran down the man's cheeks, but this time he saw tears on the woman cheeks to, who after these words stretched out her hand to him.

"Knowing all this, King. I have the possibility to give you a choice. You can touch this Poneglyph and officially become the pirate king, learning the erased history of the world, or grab my hand, stand up and try again" A gentle smile appeared on the porcelain face. Luffy eyes were wide open, looking at the figure in front of him.

"H-how ... T-try it again …?" he whispered in a broken voice.

"I have the power to send you to the very beginning of your journey, you would keep your memories together with our current conversation. Of course, your friends are currently dead, so I can only send You to the past with full awareness. In the case of your companions, the events of the future will be put in they mind to sleep, However, by using three forms of Haki on them, you will be able to wake them up. So what decision will you make?"

"What! isn't it obvious!? I will do anything! If there is even a spark of hope that I will see my friends again! "Luffy grabbed the woman's hand and stood up. A wide smile on his face and Hope written in his eyes. Raftel smiled at the sight and for the first time opened her eyes and looked them straight at the boy's soul. White eyes covered the white landscape of the island, all colors faded until only she and he remained, alone in the white emptiness.

_"Shishishishi_

_Zoro, your dream of becoming the best swordsman in the world_

_Nami, your dream of drawing a world map_

_Usop, your dream of becoming a brave warrior of the sea_

_Sanji, your dream of finding All Blue_

_Chopper, your dream of curing every disease_

_Robin, your dream of knowing history_

_Franky, your dream of building a dream ship_

_Brook, your dream of seeing Laboon again_

_Jinbe, your dream of reconciliation of fishmen and humans ..._

_Friends, My Family, your dreams ... I let you down once, it won't happen again. This time I will make sure you will fulfill them, this time ... I will protect you all." _It was the last thoughts in his last seconds of life. Then he disappeared. Raftel closed her eyes and turned head back to stars "_I look forward to our next meeting, Monkey D. Luffy, Future Pirate King" _The time clock stopped in order to start backing away, and like that she disappeared and with her the whole island, present and delete the written future with each click. To start it all from the beginning. That's how the new Story begins.

* * *

**so what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Zoro, My first Mate

**First chapter was short so now a long one. I hope you will like it :)**

**I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.**

* * *

**Meet Zoro, My first Mate**

"Oi! Luffy! Luffy! Wake Up! "A child voice shouted in the boy ear.

"Whaa ..?!" Like lightning the boy opened his eyes and rose to a sitting position, anxiously looking around until he saw the little pink-haired boy in front of him.

"What Coby? Coby is that you? "He shouted, grabbing the boy by the shoulders" What happened? where are we?"

"Em, Luffy? You don't remember anything? You defeated Alvide and together we got on this boat to reach the nearest island. Suddenly you started screaming in pain and you passed out. 10 minutes I tried to wake you up ... Luffy? did something happen? Are you feeling well?" Said the boy with anxious voice and eyesight.

"Alvide? .." whispered Luffy, looking around "_Coby is so small, the same as at our first meeting, did Raftel really send me to the past? If it really worked, it means we're going to an island where ..._ "

"Luffy?" Cobie's voice pulled him out of his thoughts

"Shishishishi, I'm sorry Cobi that you had to worry about me. I'm fine, I feel fantastic shishishishi, we have to quickly get to the nearest island, they keep one of my companions there. "

"You mean ... Roronoa Zoro?" Said the boy uncertainty

"I am going to invite him to my crew!" Luffy replied happily

"Whaaat !? you can not! it is impossible! he is a monster! "

"Shishishi, you can't be so sure about that. he is really a very good and nice person! "

"No! it is impossible! impossible! "the boy denied, holding his head" Roronoa Zoro is known as the "pirate hunter" and is a very scary person! Rumors say he is on a blood hungry hound who travels on the sea killing pirates. He is a monster in human skin! so please drop the idea of recruiting him for your crew! "

"Hmm, I've already made my decisions, besides, you shouldn't believe all the rumors you hear. It is better to get to know the person and self deduce what the person is like. "

"He was arrested because he is a bad person," Coby added, less confidently. However, he no longer received an answer. Luffy decided to remain silent because he knew how stubborn Coby was when he met him, only later, when he noticed that the Marines were not so perfect and when Garp took him under his wing, he changed his worldview. Luffy closed his eyes and focused on his observation Haki. It was there, but it was so weak. He sighed, so that he returns to full strength with his Haki he will have to wait a bit and start to practice it again. After all it was his old body.

**Shells Town**

"We finally arrived at the Marines base! good job Coby! I probably would never come here by myself shishishi!" Shouted the boy stretching his body after an uncomfortable journey in a small boat.

"These are the basics of navigation Luffy! Without it you won't become a pirate king, you should at least find a navigator" Cody replied, slowly following his friend.

"Let's go straight to the Base and meet with Zoro!" he shouted. People passing by, hearing the given name, began to hide and looked at the newcomers with horror.

"I guess we can't shout the name "Zoro" it seems to cause fear to the people here!" He whispered in Luffi's ear. "I saw the information that Lieutenant Morgan was the boss in this base!" He added in an excited voice, but the people around him reacted with even bigger terror to the lieutenant's name.

"Shishishishi! what an interesting city! let's go, Coby!" he laughed as he passed by the retreating people.

"Luffy? I have a bad feeling ... "the boy added uncertainly" I understand why people are terrified after hearing the name of Roronoa Zoro, he is finally detained in this base, but why should they be terrified by the name of a Marine lieutenant? "

"Well, Zoro couldn't done something bad, right?"

"it is impossible!"

"But I'm serious, shishishi!"

They both walked quietly for a few minutes when they finally found themselves opposite the entrance to the main Marines base. Luffy jumped on the wall, looking around to find the famous place where they were holding captive his friend.

"Hmm, where is Zoro? oh! I see him! this way Cobi! "he shouted, hopping down from the wall surrounding the Marines base and running in the indicated direction.

"You won't find him so soon! They're probably keeping him in some secret room! "The boy shouted, running after Luffy

"iie, I saw him in the square next door!" Oh! look at him! "he added, again jumping on the Marines defensive wall. Coby jumped after him and looked at the figure in front of him. Drops of sweat appeared on his face and his eyes popped in terror.

"Th..Th..That black bandana and cloth around his waist ... IT .. IT'S HIM! Luffy! ... It's Roronoa Zoro! "He shouted in horror, looking straight into the calm eyes of Luffy, who after a moment smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes it's him!" Said lucky Luffy "That's my first mate" he added proudly. The last time he saw him, Zoro was lying in a pool of his blood with his right hand cut off and an empty expression. However, the boy quickly erased this image from his head. Zoro lives and is right there, his first and faithful friend. Alive and Luffy will never let these events happen again.

He wanted to jumped off the wall, he wanted to run up to his friend and hug him like never before. However, he stopped seeing a little girl ahead of him. She ran up to him, pulling her little hands forward in his direction.

"uhm, brother, i made rice balls for you. You haven't eaten anything in a long time, right? This it the first time I made rice balls.." shoe told him with a cute and innocent smile.

"I'm not hungry!" shouted Zoro

"but.."

"I dont want it! leave me! I will kill you if you don't go!" He shouted back at her, making her uncomfortable. At the same time the gate to the square opened and 3 people entered it.

" Roronoa Zoro! Don't pick on little kids! or else I will have to report to my father about it~"

In this moment all heads turned toward the voice. "well hello little girl! Those rice balls look pretty tasty" he added, taking a bite of the rice ball. his facial expression changed radically.

"BLEGH! HORRIBLE! you put sugar in it?! Are you dumb or what!?" Shouted Helmeppo.

"But.. but I thought they will taste better if they will be sweet!" She tried to explain herself. "NO! Stop it! I tried so hard to do them!" the girl screamed, while watching as Helmeppo throws the rice balls to the ground and begins to step on them with fury.

"don't worry the ants will eat them all up!" he added, the girl started to cry but he ignored her " It's all your fault you know? didn't you see what was written here? Anyone who helps prisoner will be charged with the same crime! so…. Oi! Throw that brat out!

"huh?"

"I'm telling you to throw her outta here! Are you trying to disobey me?! I'm telling my Dad!"

After those words, the marine takes the children and with a "sorry" expressions threw her over the walls. Luffy seeing it jumps and catches her in the air.

"Are you all right?" shouted Coby running to them "that bastard!" he added seeing that the girl is all right. Luffy stood up and dusted his clothes. He jumped off the wall, standing straight in front of his friend, showing him his famous "D" smile. Zoro slowly raised his heavy head, looking at the figure standing in front of him.

"You should leave now, or else he will come back and tell his dad about it"

"I don't care about him or his dad, I want you to to become my first mate in my Pirate crew, Roronoa Zoro"

"Pirate? heh..! So you just give up on you life and become a crook huh?"

"There's nothing wrong with being a pirate. It's my Dream to become a Pirate King and I'm sure you have some dreams to accomplish to" he said still showing him his perfect smile.

"You should find someone else to join your crew" added Zoro with bored expression. "But.. could you pick up this for me..?" Luffy picked the smashed rice ball from ground watching at it.

"such a waste of food… I don't think that you still would like to eat it, its all muddy.. do you?" Zoro looked at the ground, closing his eyes.

"just shut up, and give me it to me.." Luffy put the food in his mouth and looked at him closely.

"Tell that little girl that the rice balls taste very good, thank you very much"

"Shishishishi, Yosh!

"Really!? He liked it?!"

"jup he ate all of it!"

"I'm so happy!"

"hmm.. is he really that horrible person his reputation says he is..?" added Coby

"No! He isn't! He saved me!" and so the little girl told them the story how Zoro saved her from Helmeppo pet wolf, and made a deal with him so she and her mother wouldn't get into trouble because of it. When the story ended they hear Helmeppo laugh.

"I'M GONNA PUBLICLY EXECUTE HIM IN THREE DAYS! I will use him as an example for all of you! Only a idiot would believe in such a stupid deal! Hehehe!" In this moment Luffy jumped on him and he hit him with his right hook in the face. The blow threw Helmeppo's body and hit the wall of a nearby building, people were watching the event with horror in their eyes. The marines rushed to Helmeppo and took his unconscious body back to base.

Luffy stood there and watched as they disappeared in the horizon, after that he calmly began to walk towards Zoro. Coby shouted something after him, but he was too angry to listen to him, so he ignored him. He hated such people, even if in the future Helmeppo becomes Cobie's friend, he was currently an asshole and would love to put him in the face a few more times.

"Yo! so have you thought about my invitation?" asked Luffy standing opposite Zoro.

"I told you, i don't wanna become a pirate!" Luffy was thinking what to do, should he just play with him like the first time? or should he just use three forms of Haki on him so he would remember his future. The first option was more fun so he just smiled and said.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the future Pirate King, I don't care what you think. I decided that you will join me!"

"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!" shouted back Zoro.

"You use three katanas, do you? Okay! I'm gonna go to where this bastard taken them and get your katanas back! But...If you want me to return them to you, You will have to join me!"

"THAT'S DIRTY!" Luffy didn't even listen to Zoro yelling, he ran right towards the Marine base entry. "Gomu gomu no… Rocket!" he shot himself straight into the base rooftop bumping into some Marine people who, scared by his sudden appearance, released a line holding the statue of lieutenant. And like in the previous timeline it smashed down with a great impact. Luffy spotted yelling Helmeppo and took him into the base, to help him find Zoro katanas. Then in one second he was reaching katanas and in the next second he jumped out of the window. All eyes popped out of their orbits when they saw how the boy's body stretched to the touch of bullets shot towards him. He smirked at them

"it doesn't work on me!" he shouted at the same time straightening his body. Bullets left his body with intact and shot the Marines, living his body untouched.

"who.. who are you!"

"Shishishi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm the one who will become the Pirate King and I'm an Rubber man!" he said full of pride and confidence, then he turned around and faced Zoro.

" Resisting the navy here together with me will make you an outlaw! Or maybe you want to die here? They want to execute you in 3 days.. or ..maybe even today.. so! What is your answer Roronoa Zoro?"

" Are you an offspring of the devil...forget it.. rather that die here… why don't I just accept your request and become a pirate?!" Said Zoro with an evil smile on his face.

"Yosh! Now now let's kick their asses, and get out of here!" Luffy used Zoro katana to cut the ropes and set him free. Now they both were facing marines with determination and evil grin written on the faces. the bones in Luffy's hands began to shoot with each step until standing in front of Zoro.

"Zoro take out Morgan and I will deal with the rest" after those word he shouted a blast of conqueror Haki. People began to fall to the ground one by one extracting foam from their mouths. The blow left only Captain Morgan, Luffy, Zoro and Cobie on they feets. Everyone looked at Luffy in horror.

"You will have to explain to me later, what exactly happened now" said Zoro, firing himself from his position and with one sword blow he hit the chest of Lieutenant Morgan, who fell unconscious on the ground defeated.

"Shishishishi! it was Haki, I will explain it later, now let's go back! I'm Hungry!"

"Aahhh… I'm Full! haven't eaten for nine days, almost starved to death!"

"Then it's impossible for you to last a month shishishi!"

"Your so scrawny, how can you eat more than me!? Nevermind, so what is this Haki think you did back there?"

"Oh that? I can show you! Let's go outside and spair!" "_that's a great opportunity to use all three forms of haki on him" _thought Luffy, standing from his seat. They stepped outside the restaurant and they faced each other.

"There are three forms of Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki - Observation Haki, which grants you a sixth sense of the world around you and limited precognitive abilities. Thanks to this power, you can predict your opponent's moves an advanced level allows you to see a short period into the future. Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki, which allows you to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make your own attacks more potent and the last one Haoshoku Haki - Conqueror Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million people can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Now I will demonstrate you all three forms, just attack me" said Luffy, preparing himself for Zoro attack.

Zoro needed no repetition. He immediately fired at Luffy, who smoothly dodged his every attack using Observation Haki. Zoro was amazed to see his captain easily bypassing his attacks as if he knew what he would do next. suddenly Luffy stopped dodging attacks and raised his hand that became black. he repulsed his sword attack with that bare but black hand and then he felt that someone was trying to access his mind. The overwhelming feeling made him unconscious and he started falling on the ground. Luffy grabbed him in the last moment and take him back in to the restaurant. "_I'm sorry my friend but only like this i can wake up your memories" _he thought, placing Zoro unconscious body on a long bench.

"What happened Luffy!" shouted Coby, running straight to them.

"he will be okay, he should wake up in no time" Luffy showed him his "D" smile. It took about fifteen minutes for Zoro to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes and then rose to a sitting position. confused, he looked around trying to remember what had happened and where he was. Then his eyes met a familiar figure. He quickly stood and ran towards this person, turning her towards him.

"LUFFY! ..W-what? .. H-how!?.. What the hell?! I don't understand! I'm here, we just meet, but i remember us on Raftel fighting Blackbeard! But.. but… Was that a dream? No... NO THAT WAS TOO REAL TO BE A DREAM!" Zoro screamed holding Luffy's shoulders and looking for some answer from his expression. The younger man's face was full of sadness and pain.

"It wasn't a dream, it all happened, or will happen. After you all died, I faced Raftel ghost. She send me back in time, to the beginning to prevent such a future, I have failed all of you Zoro… " Tears started flowing down Luffy's cheeks. Zoro looked at him, analyzing his every word, then hugged him tightly.

"It wasn't your fault, I should be stronger, I should be there with you until the very end. I failed you as your first mate. If we got this second change then we have to become stronger, stronger than ever" Luffy returned the hug. They both stood there in their embrace, they were full of pain and anger but also new hope and determination to change the future.

* * *

**In this chapter I tried to follow manga dialogue, so the story of they first meeting will stay as the oryginale one. **

**But it will change in next chapters. **

**If you have any ideas for this story, you can let me know, I will be happy to read your ideas and maybe they will give me some new inspirations :)**

**So next chapter "Meet Nami, My navigator" **


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Nami, My Navigator

**English is not my native language so sorry for all mistakes.**

**I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.**

* * *

**Meet Nami, My Navigator**

"So, how did you bring back my memories?" asked Zoro trying to sit back comfortably in they small boat. After their emotional reconciliation, they immediately set off, wanting to quickly find they friends and set off to the Grand Line. It would took a few hours to reach the next island, and they both knew that if the story was going to repeat, then they would meet Nami and Buggy soon.

"Raftel told me that she was sending me and yours souls or memories back in time, and that because only I was alive she had to left your memories dormant in the subconscious. So to wake up your memories I had to use on you all three forms of Haki"

"That sounds quite simple..So why and how did she do it?"

"Oi! Zoro, I told you already the whole story, I do not know anything more that that, how many times will you ask the same question?"

" It's just so strange.."

"I know.."

"So what are we doing now? when do you want to wake up Nami memories?"

"I'm not sure… you remember how she was at first, she didn't trust anyone. I will see when I will have the opportunity to use haki on her"

"Do you know why I cannot use my Haki now?" Zoro asked, trying to cover his sword with haki.

"Yeah.. I can use all three forms, but they are not so powerful as before, I assume that's because of this old body. We unlocked haki in future, not now. So we have to start training to gad it back"

"so theoretically, we unlocked it, we know it, but we have to train out body and mind to use it again?"

"umm, I think so"

"I will try something" Zoro said, sitting down in his meditation position. Luffy watched him, trying not to disturb him.

"Zoro! You did it!" shouted excited Luffy. Zoro opened his eyes and saw his hand turning black for couple seconds.

"pff.. It's harder that I thought, It will take some time to get back in form."

"Not only Haki, my gear second in this body will last about 5 minutes for now." they both looked into each other's eyes and deeply sighed. And then a huge bird flew over their heads. They followed him with they heads in the direction he was flying. Island.

"Zoro, do you want to have s race to the island?" Zoro looked at him questioningly

"What do you mean a race?"

"Race or Training, whatever you prefer. I tried before the 6 powers and it looks like some of them are working, and i want to try Geppo with my second gear"

"oi oi!... What If you fell into water?"

"Shishishishi! That's why i called it a race shishishi, if I fell you will have to catch me! shishishi!" saying this he activated Second Gear and tried to Sky walk to the nearest island.

Zoro's eyes watched in horror as his captain disappeared before his eyes. He quickly grabbed the oars and started moved with all his strength towards Luffy. Straw hat boy landed in the island with a big impact, smashing in his way couple of Buggy pirates.

"Shishishishi, yeah it worked! Thank you for soothing my sky walk fall, shishishishi" he thanked the unconscious pirates under him. Luffy jumped up on his feet and looked around him trying to find his navigator. And she was standing there, looking at him in disbelief. For a moment Luffy thought that she recognized him, that she remembered him, but then from the other side more pirates came running and she ran up to him shouting to those pirates.

"Oh Boss! You're finally here..! I have been waiting for you to save me! i will leave everything to you now!" she added smiling at him. Luffy remembered that she said exactly the same think when they first meet. He smiled at her.

"I see you have some problems here, let me take care of it" after that he knocked down all remand Buggy pirates and then his stomach grunted.

"aahh.. I'm so hungryy.." he yelled slowly lying down on the ground.

"Whooa, you're pretty strong, you beat those guys with swords bare-handed! Thank you for saving me, let me repay with dinner"

**Orange Town**

"My name is Nami, and I'm a thief who only steal treasures from pirates" she said putting the plate full of food in front of Luffy and then sitting down opposite him.

"you don't look like a weak person, I think you would calmly defeat those weak pirates by yourself" He said with his mouth full of food. Nami blushed softly at such words, hiding her face from his view.

"You have quite good eye, Normally I would defeat them but there was to many of them and all Buggy pirates doesn't fight fair. So I didn't want to risk it" she said looking at the view outside the window. Some pirates were there running around and looking for them.

"Do you want a short sparring match? I can show you some moves" Luffy told her after eating all the food given from Nami. "Ahh, I'm full, thank you for the food" he added. Orange haired girl looked at him thinking about his proposition.

"Why not, it's always some training and new experiences" after that they standed up from the table and moved to have some more free space.

"Try to attack me" told her Luffy, preparing for her attack. She pulled her weapon out of her skirt, which was attached to her leg and jumped towards the boy. He avoids all attacks using his Haki power, and other attacks he bounces using his hand covered with Busoshoku Haki. She screamed when she saw as his hand changed colour and then everything become black, she passed out when He used the third haki on her. Luffy catched her before she fell and slowly he put her on the sofa next to the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Nami, I can be a little selfish now but I need you, you have to remember everything" And then the door swing open with a loud crack, and in the entrance stood Zoro, all wet to dry thread, with an angry expression.

"You!.. ha!..ha!.. I was fucking looking for you! i thought that you fell to the water! I was under such stress I activated Haki and then caught your presence in town, you moron!"

"Shishishishi, so you activated your Kenbunshoku Hak, nice work Zoro!"

"Nice work?! I will fucking kill you if you repeat such a stupid action like this one more time! Gryaaah!" he shouted, approaching him and sitting in an free seat. Zoro looked at sleeping Nami "Did you..?"

"yeah, she should wake up in a moment, and then we will go and kick buggy ass" he stated, sitting down next to Zoro.

"Do you think that we should use haki on Robin when she the first time appeared on our ship, before Little Garden island? Will it work on our allies.. or on Vivi.. or on...Ace…?" they stayed quiet watching at sleeping nami before them "_He is alive, I… I can save him.._" he whispered but Zoro heard him.

"We still have time to figure it out, and even if it will not work on others, then if we tell Ace about the future, we can stop him from fighting blackbeard" Stated slowly Zoro, looking from Nami to his captain face. Now smiling face full with hope.

"Thank you Zoro" he said smiling softly at him. Then they heard the sound of moving from the direction of the sofa, their heads turned right back towards Nami. She was looking at them with terror in her eyes.

"Luffy… Zorro..what..what happened?" tears started falling down her cheeks, while remembering all, recalling their journeys and the last fight in which all they friend, allies and she died. Luffy told her about the island ghost meeting and how he woke up in the past with Coby in the boat.

"I'm sorry that I made you remember all of it Nami" said luffy with a sad started crying, she started choking on her own tears while taking Luffy face in her hands.

"Luffy, d-don't apologize f-for it! L-Lufy thank you for remind me… You.. You all are my family, always will be, I wasn't strong enough to fight with you all, I was just getting under your feet, did not help at all. I NEED TO BECOME STRONGER THIS TIME! I'm so sorry Luffy I.. I failed you all!" Now they were hugging each others, putting in it comfort and they all emotions.

"okay guys, we spent too much time here, we have to go beat Buggy and sail to the next island after Usopp, before Kuro appears with his pirate band" stated Zoro while standing up and going toward entrance. Luffy and Nami wiped their tears smiling to each other gently. Then they got up and followed Zoro.

"Oi Zoro! You're going in the wrong direction! We have to go this way!" shouted Nami.

"Shishishishi, And who was rushing us here a moment ago?" Teased Luffy.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"HEY YOU HUGE, RED, UGLY, BIG NOSE...BUGGY!~ COME OUT AND PLAY WITH ME~" Shouted Luffy "Zoro you take down this Cabaji acrobat guy. Nami you can get Buggy treasures shishishi~"

"Yes captain" they yelled back at him while running to reach they goals. Luffy watched as Zoro taked out his swords and covered them in haki.

"Roronoas Zoro, famous pirate hunter, I will slide you in pleasure, **The art of acrobatics: with fire and spirit.**" Zoro covered his face, and right after that Cabaji started another attack, but Zoro remembered their last fight and had no intention of wasting time on his stupid wipes. Zoro prepared himself and in one stroke used his technique along with covering his swords with haki. "**Three swods stile: Oni Giri"** Zoro was just behind him in a split second, and in the next second Cabaji was lying on the ground.

"That was to easy, in the previous time i was hurt and because of it the fight was longer" Commented Zoro to half to himself half to laughing Luffy.

"Captian, I'm going to take a nap, let me know when you will be done" he added while leaning against a nearby building.

"I won't let you near captain Buggy!" Mohji was running straight to him on Richie's back. Luffy Stepped back one leg in the same time stretching and spinning his arms

"**Gomu gomu no… hammer!**" in one go he defeated the master and his beast. "Now it's your turn Buggy!" Clown was standing and watching as his vice captains were defeated one by one in one shot.

"who.. WHO ARE YOU GUYS! Why are you here if you have Grand Line strength?!"

"Aaa, because our crew was separated so, after we will get back together then we will go to grand Link, but first you have destroyed this town, so i will have to kick your butt."

"Yayayayayaht! Don't kid around you idiotic fool! **Ba-ra Ba-ra.. Windmill!**" Luffy Jumped and stretched to miss Buggy attacks, then he takes his right hand and blew in it

"**Gear Third, Gomu gomu no…. Elephant Gun!**" his arm become big as an house and black as night, Buggy watched and screamed in horror while trying to avoid this massive attack, but he get hit by it. "Nami are you ready?" asked Luffy while turning around and walking in her direction "Zoro wake up! I'm done!" he added.

"That was fast guys! Luffy I met the mayor of the city and I informed him that you was just fighting Buggy, probably he will soon be here with the rest of the city residents. Do you want to leave them some of Buggy treasures again?"

"Shishishi, of course ! and i have one more idea!"

"Oi! Kids! did you really fight with Buggy the clown!?" "WHOOAA!" "Did you defeat him!?" the people of the city shouted, running towards them.

"Shishishi! Yeah, they will not wake up for a few hours, better tie them with ropes and inform the Marines, so that you can get money for their heads"

"Thank you so much, how can we somehow repay you?" thanked the mayor of the city.

"Shishishi! can you pack a lot of food and meet on our boat? And you can hang our pirate flag? From today this city will be under our protection."

"P-pirate Flag?! You kids are pirates?! will we also have to pay you for this protection?"

"No! Of course not! I don't want money from you and our flag is a jolly roger with a straw hat. Just simply rebuild the city and live a peacefully and happily life" Luffy showed them his "D" smile and then they all turned toward the boat. City residents tied up Buggy's people and then they headed towards they saviors to say goodbye and thank you, for saving they town.

* * *

**Ah!~ So how is it so far?**

**next chapter: Meet Usopp, My sniper**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Usopp, My sniper

**English is not my native language so sorry for all mistakes.**

**I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.**

* * *

**Meet Usopp, My sniper**

"ahh.. I see… I remember how I activated my Observation Haki in Wano, but i never trained it after that.. eh.. so we all have to train it now?"

"Yes Nami, and when you activated it in Wano and Usopp in Dressrosa, you two didn't train it that much after that. You can start to meditate with Zoro for the start to become one with your body and spirit, after all you did possesses a strong enough will to be able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki. So let me know when you will be ready and we will start "Dodging Training" shishishi"

"Haaah… we should arrive to Gecko Island today afternoon, so we have a few hours till then.. are you sure that meditation will work?" She asked Zoro

"It did work for me, we have activated it in the future, we have just to focus on remembering it in this body. You have to reconnect your body and soul as one, I do not know if it will work for you, but it won't hurt you to try." After these words they both sat down in a meditation pose and there was silence. Luffy set opposite them and closed his eyes and also focused on his Haki. He felt the souls of the creatures surrounding them, slowly he began to expand the power of those sensations, and then he felt people. People from the Syrup Village and Usopp. He opened his eyes they were separated by hours from the village, and that meant that his power had already covered a satisfying distance. Luffy smiles at that thought.

**Syrup Village**

"Ooi! We are here!" shouted Luffy, pulling Nami and Zoro out of their meditation. "Shishishi I can sense Usopp watching us from the top of the mountain" after these words they reached the shore in 10 minutes and slowly got out of the boat. On the hill next to them the bushes began to rustle giving the impression of people moving behind them. Suddenly pirate flags began to appear.

"Stop there pirates! I'm the great pirate fleet leader Usopp! Who is in charge of the security of this Village! I'm also known as "Captain Usopp"! Its best if you don't try to attack this village, because my 80 Million men are not going to forgive you!"

".. That's a lie.." stated Nami

"Waa! I have been caught!"

"See, you even said it yourself!"

"Shishishi! You'r so funny Usopp!"

"I'm a man with high self-esteem! And everyone calls me the "Honorable Usopp"!"

"We are not here to attack you'r village. We just want to speak with you Usopp, son of Yassopp! Shishishi!"

"Whaaa.. you.. you know me and m-my father?"

~in a small Tavern in the village~

"Yassopp was the best sniper in Shanks crew! when they stayed in my village, your father talked about you over and over again, shishishi"

"I knew that he was a Great pirate! hahahah"

"Right now we are looking for companions and a ship"

"That's sound like a big adventure!"

"yup!"

"There is only one place where you can find the stuff you want in this village.. Although it's not a very big ship, but it's not that small either! The ship belongs to the mansion's owner. She is a pitiful, sick, weak and young girl, that always lies in the bed…"

"Shishishi let's meet her later! i still want some more meat!"

"oh yeah! you said earlier that you'r looking for companions? Let ME be the Captain! and I will join you!"

"No way in Hell! But you can be our sniper! Shishishi"

"Ah! but then I won't be able to call myself a Captain!"

"hmm, Them let's do an sparring match, if you win you can be captain, shishishi"

"I will think about it.." Usopp looked at the clock and his eyes lit up for a moment "Aaagr..! I almost forgot! I have to go now, but let's meet later and we can sparr then, okay?"

"Sure thing! We are not in such a hurry" After that Usopp ran out of the tavern, three friends continued to eat they dinner when after a while the door was opened with a big bang, and three small children ran in.

"Hej Pirates! what have you do to our captain Usopp!?" "Give us back our Captain!"

"Haaa…. Yum yum… that was a really delicious meat!~" Luffy said happily, stroking his full stomach. The children looked horrified at his big stomach after eating his meat.

"..m-meat?!.." "He.. he eat our Captain!?" they screamed in terror

"your Captain…" started Zoro. He showed the children his most terrifying face and a devilish smirk "We just… ate him" he finished his speech by licking his fingers.

'GYAAAAAHH! A WITCH!"

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!?" yelled Nami. "And you are not better!"

"Shishishishi Sorry Nami~"

"HAHAHAHA! We just had to scare them, it was too funny to not to do that"

"oi kids! Usopp is in the mansion now, right?"

"It's this time, so we think so, why?"

"Yosh! then let's go to him and let's meet with Kaya again!" the children looked questioningly at the pirates, but they just ignored them and headed slowly toward the mansion on the hill.

„Usopp!"

„Kaya~ you had that depressed look agan"

„I'm so sorry. I wanted to treat you like a Prosper guest… but Clahador won't allow it… its not like you are a bad person.."

„Never mind, I feel comfortable Here, the somberness of the room will suffocate me. Because i'm… a brave Warrior of the sea!"

„So which Adventure are you going to tell me today?"

„Lets see… today i will tell you abou the Time when i was five and fought with a southern giant goldfish..!" And so Usopp started telling his adventure story and Kaya for one more time forgot about the cold and full of sickness days.

"And then I sliced it up into little pieces, and sent them to the country of the dwarves and up to this day, they still haven't been able to finish eating it! Because of my great powers, they called me…"

"CAPTAIN!" He was interrupted. Kaya and Usopp looked at the new guest.

"Huh! Why are you here guys!?" Asked longlose.

"We brought those guys here, they wanted to come here and meet ya"

"Hello! I heard a lot about you! Shishishi"

"Those guys heard of my reputation and traveled far to see me here. They are the new members of the Usopp pirate group!"

"Yeah!..No! That's not..! I'm the captain! Ah and we have a request!"

"A request? Of me?"

"Yeah! We need a big ship and we heard you have one!" Yelled excited Luffy.

"What are you doing here!?" Shouted third person. "You can't just barge into the mansion like that!"

"Urg! The Butler is here.."

"Clahador…"

"He.." Luffy, Nami and Zoro looked at them self with a understanding expression, but then Luffy takes step forward. " You.. you look like captain Ku…" Zoro hit him hard in head stopping him from finishing his sentence. Butler looked at him but then shot his head.

"Oh Usopp I see you brought some friends with you. I heard some rumors about you… the villagers talk about you all the time. I hear about your father to… your the son of a filthy pirate"

Luffy's fists clench so hard they it starter to drips blood. He hated this man and wanted to do something to hit nim and stop this insulting but Zoro kept his hand on his shoulder, keeping him from hasty actions. „I'm not surprised that you turned out this way.. but you better stay away from my ojousama!" He ended

"Did you say filthy…!?"

"You and the ojousama belong to totally different worlds.. is it money that your looking for? Name your price!" At that moment Luffy was seething with anger, his head lowered, eyes hidden in the shadow of his straw hat and hands clenched in anger. He was about to shoot from his place and hit Clahador when someone suddenly grabbed his bloody hand.

„wait a little longer. Tomorrow morning you will have a chance to beat him into a sour apple for every word he said now, but now please, hold on a little longer" whispered Nami. Luffy looked at her surreptitiously. She had a red face from anger and her teeth clenched so tightly on her bottom lip that blood showed up. He let out a breath he wasn't even aware of and closed his eyes listening to the rest of they conversation.

"That's enough Clahador!" Screamed Kaya. "Apologize to Usopp at once!"

"There is no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person. I'm telling the truth!" stated nonchalantly butler. " I feel sorry for you… you hate your father do you? Because he is a Dumb treasure hunter, who deserted his family and village"

"CLAHADOR!"

"I WON'T LET YOU SAY ANOTHER BAD THING ABOUT MY FATHER!"

"Why are you so angry? Your not very smart are you? You should have just told your usual lies and say that you father is a Traveling merchant.. or that you and him are not blood related.." he didn't even finish.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp couldn't stand it and jumped at him, punching him in the face with full force. Everyone watched the events from a distance. Luffy remained in the shadow of his hat, showing no emotion. Kaya stared in horror. Nami and Zoro shook hands on Luffy body and the children began to shout the name of their captain. However, Kuro didn't have enough fun, he decided to continue.

" uh.. grh! See.. you so violent! Just like your Father, like Son!"

"Shut up bastrad! I'M PROUD THAT MY DAD IS A PIRATE! I'm proud that he was a brave warrior of the sea! You are right that I like to lie but I'm proud of having a pirate blood in me! I don't have to pretend that I'm not! I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!"

"You said that pirates are brave warriors of the sea? Don't twist the truth.. it's because you have that kind of savage bloodline.. that you like to lie so much and use violence whenever you are enraged.. I Believe you only get close to Ojousama for the money.."

"What are you talking about!?"

"WHO CARES what you motive is, THE FACT That YOUR FATHER IS A PIRATE is more that enough reason for me to KICK YOU OUT!"

"I dare you to say that!" Usopp was furious, he grabbed the collar of his enemy and was about to hit him the second time when Kay's voice stopped him.

"Usopp please stop! Please don't use violence!"

"Tssk…"

"Clahador… isn't bad person.. please… Usopp… he is just concerned about me that's why he's a little extreme .." long nosed boy lowered his head looking at his feet. Butler threw his hand off his clothes with a slap.

„Get the Hell out of Here! Savages like you are not welcome here!" He told him then looking at the rest "all of you! Get the hell out of here and never again show your faces here. I will let you off this time, but I warn you.. don't even think about coming here again!"

"Fine.. I understand… I will leave even without you telling me to! I will never come back here again!" Usopp started walking toward the exit with each step accelerating until he finally started running without even looking where he was going.

„I will go after him" statet Luffy heading after his friend. The rest silently bowed they head to Kaya and then backed away from the mansion leaving the crying girl behind them.

"Hi!" said Luffy jumping up millimeters in front of the long-nosed face who jumped under the sudden appearance of this man in front of him.

„Waahhh! O.. oi.. don't stare me like that! Can't you be more normal!?" He Yelled at him.

„Shishishi, it's more fun this way!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Yasopp was a really popular pirate and the best sniper! So don't listen to that butler stupid talking"

"To tell you the truth, even though he left me for the sea, I'm Albany proud of my dad!"

"Shishishi and that good and great!.. oh..isn't that this butler?" Luffy pointed two people below them. They were discussing something.

"Yeah! That butler.. why is he here?!"

… "what !? Assassinate!?" …

Luffy and Usopp exchanged glances, continuing to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two men.

„So, for three years.. they already lusted after Kaya's family wealth! And that butler.. No! Captain Kuro is still alive and he want to kill Kaya and attack my village.. not good.. not good at all! Luffy we have to warn everyone! We have to tell everyone that the village will be attacked tomorrow morning!" shouted Usopp in a whisper, slowly backing away from the hill so that they wouldn't notice them. Straw Hat boy grabbed long noses arm and looked straight into his eyes

"Usopp, you have been yelling about pirates everyday, why do you think people will think this time? They will not take you seriously"

"Oh no! Oh no.. no! So what now!? They will stack TOMORROW! I have to try!" Now they were running, Luffy was trying to stop Usopp but he didn't want to give up! They started to struggle.

"Don't worry we will protect your village. Me, Zoro and Nami are strong, we can take them out with you!" Usopp tried to kick Luffy out of his way but the the black haired boy used his Haki and dogged his attack. He used armature Haki on his arm and knocked his friend down to the ground in one move.

„Im sorry but i had to stop you" He used third Haki form on him and thus deprived him out of Consciousness. "We will fight together but you do not have to deal with the rejection of this village people again and when you wake up, you will be even stronger in your soul" Luffy took his friend's unconscious body piggyback and started heading toward the rest of his companions. He felt a little guilty that he had to treat his best friend like that. He wanted a fair match, but back then he did not see a different and better way out of the situation.

"Luffy what happened!?" Shouted Nami running to him and unconscious Usopp on his back.

"Uh.. I used Haki… He should wake up in a moment" Then he slowly laid the body leaning it against a tree and sat next to him. Then he told them the whole story what happened and about the conversation they overheard. Everyone were listening carefully and the young boys were terrified knowing the truth about the butler.

"We have to warn the village and Kaya!" They shouted looking externally determined.

"No, they will not believe is so we will protect the village so that no one will even notice the attack" everyone looked at Usop now, he had a sad and exhausted expression on his face. " Boys go home for now, and tomorrow go to Kaya and protect her, we will take out those pirates before they leave the beach." He stated smiling at them. They looked at they captain and shakes they heads agreeing on this plan. They lived them alone after that. Long nose was looking at the ground when he started crying. He hided his head in his hands.

"My friends… Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Jinbei… everyone.. we.. did .. did we really died?..." Luffy didn't move, his fists shaking.

"We did" answered Zoro looking in the sky.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I… I wasn't strong e..enough… "

"Usopp.. don't.. I failed as your captain I should protect you all, and I was the one who was not strong enough, don't blame yourself"

"Stop it Luffy, We got a second change, we can't blame ourselves for what happened, it will not happen in this future"

"How.. how is it possible!? It's like.. it will all happen in future? B-but how?"

"We will tell you the whole story later, now we have to think how we will deal with Kuro" said Zoro yawning lazily.

"I want to fight Kuro.." said slowly Usopp. Everyone looked at him with shock in their eyes.

"Usopp, you know his speed attack.. he.."started Nami

"please let me do it, I-I have to.. compared to the enemies of the Grand line, he is not so strong. Please Let me fight him.. if I can't beat him ... then I don't ... then I can't …"

"Okay.."

"Luffy! You cant let him fight him!"

"Stop it Nami… I think the same as Luffy. If Usopp want to fight him, we have to believe in him. He Defeated stronger enemies even without his new special attacks equipment."

"Usopp, prepare for tomorrow's fight, we will all meet tomorrow morning at the coast where Kuro's people will appear"

* * *

**Part 1 done, thats' the longest chapter so far, so sorry for that :D**

**please share you'r thoughts about it :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Sniper Usopp vs Captain Kuro

**English is not my native language so sorry for all mistakes.**

**I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.**

* * *

**Sniper Usopp vs Captain Kuro**

The rays of the rising sun slowly illuminated the dark valleys and houses of the small village. All the inhabitants of the village slowly woke up starting the day just like everyday except a handful of people who watched the sunrise from different ends of the island.

"I will defeat him, I will defeat him ... I will manage ... I will manage ... I will defeat him ..." repeated one long-nosed boy, passing on restless and shaky legs through the village who was just waking from they sleep. On the other side of the island, certain pirates were landing ashore, preparing to disembark. Three teenagers blocked their way.

"Oi! and where is Usopp! "Zoro asked yawning.

"I sense his presence near the village, but something is wrong ..." said Luffy, looking straight into Zoro's eyes, he looked back and nodded in affirmation. Nami watched their silent conversations and then looked anxiously towards the village.

"Are you sure he'll manage?" She asked. However, no one answered her. There was incredible anxiety surrounding their aura, but they couldn't do anything, they had to wait and trust their friend.

"Captain! Some children are paving our way to the village! "

"Kids? Don't fool yourself, just get rid of them, we're already late! "

"But Captain! They defeated half our troops in a split second, they didn't even move!"

"They must use some weird tricks ... oh kids! Look at this .. after I say "1,2, Jango!" You will let us pass! "A strange man tried to hypnotize them" One .. two .. "However, he could not finish because just before his face two faces appeared. Zoro and Luffy showed him an ominous smiley face and they both gave a joint blow straight to the pirate's face. Everything happened in a split second. The hypnotist's body flew across the beach with enormous force and hit the ship's mast, breaking it in half. The other pirates froze motionlessly "monsters ..." everyone whispered in horror, looking at the two teenagers. They showed them their evil smiles.

"If you don't want to be next, leave all your treasures and jump from this island and never come back again," she told them, calmly walking toward friends. It didn't have to be repeated twice, the pirates threw all their treasures ashore and as soon as they arrived they were gone.

"It was too easy," Zoro said, yawning.

"Should we go to Usopp, Luffy..have he started the fight with Kuro yet?" Luffy closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Yes ... Usopp ..."

"I'm captain usopp! I've been waiting for you! I've made all preparations! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE THEN GIVE UP NOW! "Shouted the boy standing in front of the angry Captain Kuro. He looked at him ominously, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"You should get out of my way if you don't want to die, I don't have time to play with children now"

"If you're looking for your people, you won't see them soon ... my friends are already taking care of them."

"Phahahaha! a bunch of children versus real pirates ?! I will kill you quickly so that you can join the" by saying that, Kuro pulled out his blades" Gives you 3 minutes, when the time is over you will d.. "Kuro failed to finish, Usopp jumped out of his 'seat' and aimed right sickle, straight in the face of the captain. This one was surprised enough that he did not manage to dodge. The blow knocked him to the ground and a band of blood flowed from his corner of his mouth.

"HahahaHAHAHAHA! you hit me really hard ..! And I still haven't thanked you for that punch you give me last time" after these words he moved on to the long-haired boy but he did a quick dodge by sending a couple of exploding balls towards him and by that forcing him to take a few steps back. "Damn you! I don't have time for such stupid games!"

"I'm Usopp! Sniper of the Strawhat Pirates! I'm a brave warrior of the sea! and i won't let you hurt the villagers or Kaya! "Usopp launched a series of attacks starting with the "**Gunpowder Star!**" explosive balls. Kuro lazily avoided them until he finally accelerated and hit the long-nosed man in the stomach sending him a few meters in the air until he hit the tree.

"Agyyrrr! .. it hurts ..." with a slow and shaky movement he stood up leaning against a tree. at this time Kuro settled into position, preparing for a special attack. "I see you want to finish it soon ..." laughed Usopp, reaching into his pocket for his cartridges.

"You play pirates..do you want to know what a true pirate is supposed to be? Let me show you .. together with the terror of a real pirate! The terror of a pirate .. who's been at the brink of death and survived .. **SHAKUSHI** "and so he disappeared. Usopp fired smoke balls "**Smoke Star!**" Observing the area around him "_From what I remember during this attack Kuro does not control his movements, attacks intuitively ..."_ he thought, never taking his eyes off the cloud of smoke surrounding him. Caltrop Hell, Usopp drops a trail of sharp caltrops on the ground as a trap. Suddenly he noticed the rapid movement of the cloud "_He is coming in my direction, this is my chance"_ Suddenly the cloud moved on the opposite side and a few deep cuts appeared on the Usopp skin. "Tss ... damn, look Usopp ... look!" He hissed to himself. His eyes moved faster and faster across the cloud, paying attention to every slightest move. _"I got you!"_ He thought at the same time shooting "**Gunpowder Star!"** The ball bursts into a blaze of fire. However, he misses and another painful incision appears on his body. "Gryyyaah ..!" He screams falling on one knee. Usopp bit his lower lip and raises his head "again ... this time it will work ... look ... see ..." after these words he closed his eyes and focused on the surroundings and hearing. He took a deep breath then, opened his eyes the world slowed down. Suddenly Usopp saw the cloud of smoke move slowly and with it the black figure, Kuro's body. Usopp took out another bullet and tried the slingshot straight at the clearly visible figure. **"Special attack... Tobasco Star!"** He shouted, hitting straight in the eyes and mouth of Captain Kuro, immediately stopping him on his earlier trap attack. Furious Kuro jumped in pain from his face and feet. Scribing his eyes with his hands. His tabasco sauce attacked his eyes and mouth devilishly, this situation Usopp used for his last attack.

"Kuro! I can forgive you for what you said about my father... but I can't forgive you for hurting Kaya, this last attack will end it all. "**Double Gunpowder Star!"** the ball flew straight into Captain's mouth and exploded, leaving his unconscious body to fell to the ground. Long-nosed fell exhausted, staring at the sky he whispered.

"I did it ... I beat him ..." shifting his eyes to his wounded and bloody body, he sighed.

"Jesus Christ! Usopp! LUFFY YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHY HAVE YOU SCARED US SO MUCH!? "

"Shishishishi! when I felt that Usopp had activated Haki, I knew that he had this fight in his pocket and that it was only a matter of seconds shishishi! So I just wanted to play with you a little"

"You did well and you unlocked you'r Haki" said Zoro helping Usopp to stand up. He places his hand by the hips to keep him standing.

"We have to take care of Usopp's wounds and tie Kuro, Village residents can get a reward for him, Zoro take Usopp to Kaya and we will take care of the rest here.

"CAPTAIN USOPP!"

"USOPP-SAN! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'R HURT!" Kaya was running with three boys straight to them.

"Don't worry I will be okay, the important thing is that we did win this fight!"

"YAY! We have to tell the village about it!"

"Can you guys keep everything that happened here a secret?"

"WHAAAT!? but why would we do that?" "Everyone will change their opinion of you, Captian!" "You could be the Town's Hero" Usopp smiled at that

"People would just say I'm a liar like I've always been. It's over now and I don't want to cause unnecessary fright. So let's just say nothing happened" Usopp was now sitting on the ground and Zoro lay down in the shade of the tree, closing his eyes.

"OKAY! WE CAN DO THAT!" "SAME HERE!" "ME TOO! I WON'T TELL A SOUL!"

"Kaya, is it going to be hard for you?"

"No! don't worry" she smiled at him taking her medical aid kit and sitting close to him.

"Captain usopp, what is it, that you wanted to talk with us about?"

"Oh yes! You're all here! You guys protected Kaya well and bravely. I'm very proud as the Captian!... 5 Year ago.. we formed the Usop Pirate Group, when you guys were four. This was the greatest and most magnificent battle we have experienced in those 5 years. AND NOW! it's sudden but I have decided to go to the sea! I'm going to become a real pirate!"

He showed them his biggest smile, but boyse looked at him with saddnes.

"What..?" "Captain?"

"After seeing Luffy, Zoro and Nami i have decided that I'm going to leave this village"

"CAPTAIN! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S ALSO A LIE, RIGHT!?" "WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO US?! TO USOPP PIRATE GROUP!?"

"thanks for everything guys.. I don't plan on telling the folks in the village, say bye to them for me."

"NO!" "NO, I DON'T WANT TO SAY THAT!" "DON'T GO CAPTAIN!"

"WHILE NOT LOSING SIGHT OF OUR AMBITIONS.. SWEAR THAT YOU WILL GO ON THE ROAD YOU HAVE CHOSEN! STARTING TODAY… THE USOPP PIRATE GROUP.. IS DISBANDED!"

"Luffy-ni!~" Kaya was running to them

"Oi!~ shishishi, what are you doing here?"

"I-I have a present for you all! You said that you need a ship and I think I have the right thing for you!"

"YOSH! LET'S GO THEN!" Luffy jumped with excitement, remembering that the ship about which kaya is taking is their wonderful friend Meri.

"Look! look!" she gestured with her hands the ship in front of them.

"Whoooa!"

"A carabel!"

"oh hey!"

"I've been waiting for you.. It's slightly old style but I designed it myself. It's a caravel and it used a staysail. The controls are in the back and it's called Meri!"

"You can explain everything to Nami she is our navigator!" After that Luffy jumped on the ship statue head hugging it. "Meri! I'm so happy that i'm seeing you again, this time We will take more care about you and we will sail for more great adventures together as friends" he whispered.

"Whaaahh! STOP ME PLEASEEE!"

"Usopp-san?"

"GYAAAAA!"

"Oi Zoro! just watch for his face"

"yes captain" after that the both placed they legs in the air and stopped Usopp with they feets millimeters from his face.

"th-thanks.."

"Shishishi no problem! Come one, we have to go now!"

"Yes yes! ah! Kaya!"

"so are you really going to the sea?"

'Next time I will come to this village I will tell you a lott of adventure stories that are real and more unbelievable that my lies"

"Thank you! I look forward to it!~"

"Usopp come one! We have to sail and get sanji on board!" yelled Luffy showing his "D" smile "Bye Kaya! Thank you for everything!"

"Now let's drink for having back our Meri! said Usopp

"**CHEERS!~**" everyone shouted while drinking some alcohol.


End file.
